Perfectly Beautiful
by VeryShortMidget
Summary: Vegeta's P.O.V. What he feels for Bulma, told in his own way all in one night. Definitely don't judge this fic by its summary.


**Perfectly Beautiful**

I am sitting here enduring one of the woman's annual Capsule Corporation business parties. There are alot of annoying people, some are drinking far too much alcohol.

Bulma is busy 'socializing' as she calls it, right now she is busy talking to a pathetic weakling of a man. He is wearing a suit with his hair gelled back. His hand is situated on her upper arm and she is busy laughing at something he said. I swear if he gets any closer to her I will go over there and...he leans forward, the nerve of that baka, that is the last straw.

I start to get up but as I do she pulls away from him, her smile not so bright as before. I will kill him for getting so close to my woman. I make my way over there, but suddenly she locks eyes with me and smiles. That calms me down. She walks over to where I am standing and she places a hand lightly on my arm.

" Are you hungry?" She questions me.

As if on cue my stomach grumbles. She laughs and slips her hand into mine, leading me to a table filled with food. The humans call it a 'buffet table'.

I look her over as she leads me to the food. Her hair is loose, just the way I like it. Some of her hair is over her shoulders while the rest is hanging down her back. She is wearing a black strapless dress. At the bottom the one side is longer than the other, the longest part reaching her knees, the shortest reaching mid thigh. The dress is tight showing off all her curves, I like it.

Not standing it any longer, I grab her and pull her into the kitchen, knowing no one will be there because the table of food is in the living area and whats more I can sense no one in here.

I pin her against the wall, my hands on either side of her, ensuring no escape.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" her eyes are shining with interest.

"This" Immediately after I state that, I cover her mouth with my own. My tongue exploring her mouth. Her arms have made their way around my neck. After a while I pull back. She does need to breathe after all, I don't want her to go dying on me for lack of air.

She has this goofy grin on her face, which just makes me want to kiss her some more. I go in for it, but her hand stops me and she goes as far back as she can considering that a wall is in her way.

"..." I think she is not saying anything because she is still getting over the kiss. Damn I am good.

"Vegeta... I have guests that I must entertain." I can see the regret in her eyes.

I remove her hand that is still over my mouth and lean down for one final deep kiss. Pulling away I drop my arms, making way for her.

She walks towards the door and straightens her dress. She looks up and smiles at me before she leaves through the kitchen door.

She is my mate, my everything. I know she feels the same way I do about her. She is my world.

Later that night I make my way up the stairs, after all the baka 'guests' have gone. I open our bedroom door, unintentionally looking for her.

There she is, standing by the sliding door. Most probably looking out at the view. I make my way silently towards her, she is still wearing what she wore earlier tonight.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. I hear her sigh in content.

"Woman..."

"Vegeta..."

"You know, you are my world" She turns around in my grasp. She is shaking and her head is buried in my neck. She is about to cry. It is so easy to make her cry, just say a couple of words and she would be bawling her eyes out. But those words I meant.

"You are my only one" This makes her from on the verge of tears to crying. I couldn't help but laugh. She punches me, not that it does anything to me. She is still crying and I hold her tighter. She pulls back and just looks at me. I cup her face with my hands and slide my thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away the tears. I slowly come down, lightly brushing her lips with my own.

I look at her standing there, under the moon light...

"I love you Vegeta" she whispers.

and just then she was and always would be perfectly beautiful.

The End

* * *

Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading.

VSM


End file.
